jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Blue Moon
|ja_kanji = ダークブルームーン（暗青の月） |user = Impostor Captain Tennille |namesake = (tarot card) (Rodgers/Hart song) |type = Close-Range Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SFC Game) |stats = }} |destpower = C |speed = C |range = C |persistence = B |precision = C |potential = D }} is the Stand of Impostor Captain Tennille, featured in Stardust Crusaders. Appearance Dark Blue Moon is a humanoid Stand with aquatic features. It manifests itself as some sort of merfolk-like entity with a flat head, four eyes, a large dorsal fin lining most of its back, additional fins on its legs, and webbed hands and feet. According to JOJOVELLER, his form was made while thinking of a combination of vital strength and of mineral material. Befitting its name Dark Blue Moon is consistently portrayed across media as being blue with red articulations. Personality Dark Blue Moon represents the Tarot Card , which symbolizes trouble in water, lies, betrayal, and fear of the unknown. Abilities Dark Blue Moon is a marine Stand, and, as such, its skills are more effective in an aquatic environment. It is probably less effective in a terrestrial environment, but this is unknown. Dark Blue Moon has a high enough range that it was able to attack Jotaro without the user even being in the water. Its user has stated that it swims faster than any fish in the sea,Chapter 128: Dark Blue Moon (2) a trait proved to be true when Dark Blue Moon manages to create a giant whirlpool by simply spinning its webbed feet fast enough.Chapter 129 Dark Blue Moon (3) Its Stand User also has an incredible lung capacity, being able to hold his breath for up to a personal record of six minutes and twelve seconds, which helps the Stand to maintain a battle, even if the user is thrown into the water. Dark Blue Moon's hands are strong and sharp in water, making them effective weapons. Because of their sharpness, they are strong enough to destroy a still-running engine propeller and slice a shark in two with ease.Chapter 127, Dark Blue Moon (1) Razor Scales Dark Blue Moon can also use its scales as projectiles, throwing them against the enemy. Barnacles Dark Blue Moon is capable of creating barnacles, specifically , as seen when they attach to Star Platinum soon after making contact with Dark Blue Moon's skin. The barnacles drain the target of its strength and also allow Dark Blue Moon slight control over the infected body parts, allowing it to drag its foes back into the water if they try to escape. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * |-| Part 7 = * |Episodes = * }} Gallery Manga= DarkBlueMoon.jpg|JOJO A-GO!GO! DBM Shark.png|Dark Blue Moon cuts a shark in half DBMApproachingManga.png|Dark Blue Moon approaching Jotaro and Anne DBMBarnacleManga.png|Dark Blue Moon's barnacles attach to Star Platinum DBMRazorScalesManga.png|Dark Blue Moon sending Razor Scales through the whirlpool DBM1.png|Dark Blue Moon creates massive whirlpools StarFinger.png|Dark Blue Moon killed by Star Platinum |-| Anime= DarkBlueMoonUnderwater.png|Dark Blue Moon about to strike underwater DarkBlueMoon_Ep06.png|Dark Blue Moon's full body revealed DBM TAROT.png|Tarot card representing The Moon dark blue moon.jpg|Dark Blue Moon's stats |-| Other= Spritedarkimporters.PNG|Impostor Captain Tennille and Dark Blue Moon in Heritage for the Future Darkbluemoonsfc.png|Dark Blue Moon in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SFC Game) Top (2).jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 3 Vol.1 References Site Navigation Category:Part 3 Stands Category:Close-Range Stands